


Son of Kings

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Post-Canon, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Quest for Erebor, Bilbo returns to Erebor and goes to Thorin's tomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Kings

After the great battle, whenever he visited Erebor, Bilbo dreaded that walk past the bier. However many years passed since Gandalf had good-morning'd him so long ago, their self-important leader remained the same.

Always the Arkenstone glistened in his grasp, always his face looked so peaceful, more serene than the hobbit had ever seen it in life. Always Bilbo wondered how Fili and Kili would fare now if they hadn't died to protect that fool.

Yet he would not speak ill of Thorin Oakenshield, son of kings. For his companions' honor, Bilbo would let Thorin's legacy rest in peace.


End file.
